Snape's Worst Memory
by RhiannonAmidala
Summary: Snape's worst memory from Lily's and Sirius' point of view. James to come. Possibly...
1. Lily

AN: Hey all. Obviously I do not own Harry Potter :-( The idea behind this story is that I'm going to re-write "Snape's Worst Memory" from the fifth Harry Potter book from the characters of Lily, James, Sirius and maybe Lupin and Snape. Enjoy! (the places where the beginnings of Snape's name are followed by ... are where the word was supposed to be struck through...but FF apparently doesn't have it... :-(

* * *

June 16, 1975

How COULD HE??? HOW COULD THEY??? I could kill James Potter about now. How COULD HE??? And how could Sev? This has turned out to be just about the worst day of my life, after what Sev and I said to each other, I don't even have any one to talk to. Bloody Potter!!! If only I could blame the whole fiasco on him. He started it, he provoked and tormented Sev, not to mention publicly humiliated him in front of half the school. But I can't. He didn't call me a mudblood. He didn't cut open his cheek. That would be Sev's doing not Potters.  
Our friendship is over. I'm through defending him constantly. Always I had to. Even when he didn't deserve it. No, I'm NOT siding with Potter...not completely. What he did was borderline unforgivable. Tormenting Sev...Snape "because he's alive" is unacceptable. But there was no dark magic in what he did. I don't think the same could be said of Se... Snape.  
I suppose I should start at the beginning instead of incoherently babbling out what ever pops into my head.  
The DADA exam went pretty well, and afterwards everyone (or it SEEMED that way anyway) went outside to enjoy the freedom and the sunshine before te Transfiguration exams, and Sev... and Potter, as per usual, fought almost on sight. But I don't think the fights have ever been this heated before. I don't know what got into either of them today.  
Potter was showing off with that stupid snitch that he stole, like the arrogant berk he is, which may have made sense if he was in fact Seeker, which he's NOT so it's just stupid! And he and Black noticed Sev... Snape bloody LEAVING, and they lit into him! Then Potter goes and disarms him so he can't even DEFEND himself!  
After which they proceeded to taunt, torment and otherwise humiliate him. Sev must have said something really foul, because Potter (who is surprisingly touchy about foul language) then made him "wash his mouth" at which point, I may add, they nearly CHOKED him!  
At this point I cut in, and I really shouldn't have wasted my breath. It didn't stop Potter and I got called "mudblood" by my best friend. The one who told me that blood didn't matter back in first year. Well, clearly he has changed his mind.  
Then Potter got REALLY mad (I'm sure getting his cheek cut open had SOMETHING to do with it) and tried to make Sev, I mean Snape, appologize, which he had NO right to do, seeing as he was being just as much of a...a... bullying idiot as Snape was. But if he listens to ONE word I said, then maybe he'll leave me alone. He's made enough trouble. If he hadn't tormented Sev then maybe Sev... Snape wouldn't have said that we still could have been friends... No who am I kidding? Clearly something was up, and I doubt it would have lasted much longer, but that doesn't stop the fierce ache...  
And I'm rather ashamed of myself. I lost my temper completely (Potter seems to have the ability that I had formerly thought exclusively Petunia's of making me do that...) and I was downright cruel to Sev...and maybe a bit too harsh with Potter... No. There at least I must have been right.

Mary just came in. Apparently Sev... Snape is threatening to camp outside the portrait hole if I don't come out and talk to him. So I will. This one _last_ time. Partly to save him from what Potter will surely do to him do to him if he finds him there.  
HA! Save him? Looks like saving people is something of a problem of mine.

_Lily Evans_


	2. Sirius

AN: This one is a LOT shorter than it was meant to be. There may be more later. Again, I don't own HP

* * *

We had just spent the morning in a classroom with a test, and now, when I should have been enjoying the bright, clear day, all I can think of is how BLOODY bored I am -- and how annoying it is to watch Prongs catch the Snitch over and _over _and OVER again. He keeps darting glances at the girls by the lake too, and I don't need to look to know that Evans is among them. Only she would make him act like such an out and out idiot. Speaking of idiots...it's really appalling how in awe Wormtail is... pathetic, really.

"Put that away would you?" I demand finally, "before Wormtail wets himself from excitement." Excellent. He stopped. It didn't help the boredom factor though. Maybe Prongs'll have an idea. We're about due for another prank...bugger it... I'm so bored I can't think of anything...

"I'm bored. Wish it was full moon."

"You might." And Moony WOULD disagree, but I could use the danger. The excitement. Life has gotten too safe and...well...boring! Nothing like danger and excitement to bring the zest back into life.

"We've still got transfiguration, if you're bored, you could test me...Here." Moony tries to hand me his transfiguration book. Catch me dead studying stuff I knew back in oh...third year. No scrap that...catch me dead studying at all.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." And so do you for that matter... Besides, studying is worse than sitting here doing nothing. It certainly doesn't help the excitement factor...in fact...it rather reduces it.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot, look who it is..."

Ah Leave it to good old Prongs to find something good.

"Excellent. _Snivellus._" Fun and excitement, here we come. Look out world - or more accurately - greasy haired git, the Marauders are coming. This should be good...and I don't think you'll get away so easily Snivellus.

"Alright, Snivellus?" Good one Prongs.

greasy git has drawn his wand. Excellent. The fun begins now.


End file.
